


National Bobblehead Day

by LoveIsNotForSinners



Series: (Not) 365 National Days [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Movie Night, National Bobblehead Day, no actual bobbleheads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsNotForSinners/pseuds/LoveIsNotForSinners
Summary: While watching movies, Malia wonders about the endings.





	National Bobblehead Day

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a little harder, I'm trying to stray away from food days because there's a lot of food days apparently. I changed this story three times from non-romantic to romantic to this. Idea from the wikipedia page about bobbleheads.

January 7: National Bobblehead Day (No actual bobbleheads, Malia, Stiles, Scott and Lydia, discussion of villains and movies)

There were random bits of popcorn forgotten on the floor, couch and boys who had their feet kicked up on the table. The sounds of gunfire and grunting blared through the room from the action screen on the television. Stiles still had a fist full of popcorn as he watched the scene with an intensity matching Scott's. Lydia had her phone out as she secretly replied to texts and scrolled through it, every so often looking up to the movie to see the choreographed fight. Malia frowned and leaned up a bit before looking to the two boys that were introducing her to the greatest movies of all time. She leaned back to stare at the screen with narrowed eyes. She watched as the supposed hero defeated the supposed villain and felt the relaxation in muscles from the boys next to her. She perked a brow. 

“I don't get it.” She says. “Why do the good guys always win?” 

“What do you mean? Because they're the good guys!” Stiles explained unhelpfully before popping another fist full of popcorn. 

“So?” Malia questions, looking to them and shifting her body. “They're poorly prepared, always seem to be losing, everything is against them and then all of a sudden luck is on their side and somehow they pull out a win. Why?” 

“That's just what people want to see.” Lydia tells her. “It's a formula, most of them are...”

“Because that's how life really is.” Scott fights the banshee with a frown. “We're always backs against the wall when it comes to our villains, why would a movie be any different?” 

“We lose a lot more than we win.” Malia replies, nodding and Stiles snorts. 

“The movie doesn't have that much time to show all the losses so they show the winnings.” Stiles tells her, offering her a piece of popcorn that she accepts before frowning. 

“Why not make some movies where the bad guys win?” 

“They do but there's a key in the movies where the good guys win. The bad guys tend to get cocky, their head gets waaaayyy too big for their body and you can only hold yourself up so often with a big head.” Stiles tells her and Lydia hums. 

“Yeah,” Scott nods. “Like when they reveal plans or slip up because they think they'll never get caught. It's like with crime shows always finding the suspect, usually right before the last victim dies.” In the background the good guy reunites with the girl he'd been kept away from but the attention does not go back to the screen. 

“It's not very realistic.” Malia mumbles.

“People don't want realism. They want....hope, maybe, something happy. People like happy endings, it's what sells.” Stiles says. “For the most part, even in real life, bad people make mistakes that lead to their downfall. I guess it's good to see them fall over in movies because we don't see it a lot in life.”


End file.
